The Raven
by Wolfleader505
Summary: Read about the first Batman sidekick before Robin. Her past will haunt her forever. RobinXOc
1. First time seen in 4 years

The Young Justice team was sititng in teh living room part of Mount Justice. Kidflash and Robin were sitting on the couch with Superboy, Kidflash flipping threw channels. They haven't had a mission in about a month, since Batman and Redtornado had started looking for new recruits for their team. So far they haven't found anyone with special really got them mad was that Artemis went on a mission with Green Arrow ."I'm bored~" Kidflash whined. Superboy was ignoring the red head's whining, waiting so he could put on his favorite channel (the static channel XD). M'gann was making their lunch,which smelled like hot dogs. "be patient Kf" said Robin, who looked just as bored as the speedster. "i hate patience" mumbled Wally, skipping threw more channels. "lunch is ready" M'gann said. Kidflash nearly flew out of his chair, then got his hotdogs. "thanks beautiful" he flirted. both Superboy and Robin rolled their eyes while M'gann ignored him. the two other boys got their food. right when they were about to take a bite from their food,Batman came in saying "we found a new member for your team" Kidflash groaned in annoyance at how batman interrupted his lunch.

"So,where is he?" Robin asked. "We haven't alerted HER yet, you need to go and pick her up" Batman said with his normal Batman tone. "but what about my lunch~?" Kidflash whined. Batman narrowed his eyes at the speedster but ignored him. "bring her here, then you can eat. i'll give the coordinates to you" He said,handing a paper to M'gann, then walked out. "she better be woth it!" Kf growled. "i wonder what her abilities are" M'gann wondered as she walked out towards where the Bioship was. "hopefully not boring" Superboy said as he and the others followed her.

The Bioship landed near to the city of Gotham,Home to Batman and Robin. "sweet, it's close to home" Robin said as he walked out of the ship with a smile. "Batman said the recruit should be in a alley close by" M'gann , who was looking over the paper Batman gave her. Kidflash, in his normal clothes like the others, zoomed past, making sure no one was around to see before using his powers. the others followed at thier own paces. When they passed an alley, Robin stopped at some noises. "guys, ya hear that?" he asked. The noises sounded like some peope fighting. Superboy nodded and so did the others. Before they could go in to see whats happening, a man ran out of the alley, bumping into superboy. he had a black eye and bleeding forehead. he ran away with another man following, who had a bloody nose.

"well, this should be the place" M'gann said. the others blinked and glanced into the dark alley, not seeing anyone or anything due to the night's darkness. "hello?" M'gann said into the alley. right after she said that a knife cut right past her, just barely grazing her head. M'gann squeaked in surprise and jumped to the side. when they looked back the knife had lodged into the stop sign. "you alright M'gann?" Superboy asked her with concern. "i'm fine" M'gann answered.  
"who are you?" a girl's voice came from the alley. "we're here to bring you with us, so don't throw another knife" Robin said, ready incase another knife might be thrown. "Robin?" the girl asked, seeming to know who it is. Robin realized who the voice sounded like. "Shadow?" He said out of surprise.

A girl, maybe 13-14 stepped out of the shadows. she wore a black hoodie with dark worn out jeans, her face hidden in her hood. "i've told you a million times to call me Shadowraven" she said. Robin was very surprised that shadowraven, the girl he's known since he was 7, who disappeared when they were ten, was the recruit. "Robin you know her?" Superboy and M'gann asked. "yea...she was Batman's protege before me" Robin said. "Batman had a different sid-protege then you?" M'gann asked with interest. Robin nodded. "shadowravens the recruit? but i hate her" Wally groaned. he did know shadowraven for about 3 months before she disappeared, he very much disliked her. "nice to see you to Wally" Shadowraven grumbled. "so what do you mean by recruit?" she asked with a growl. Robin sighed, knowing she was gonna get mad. she has always hated being put into things without asking, but most of all, she hated Batman. No one has ever known why she despissed the caped crusader, all they knew is that Shadowraven was a trouble maker.


	2. Welcome To The Team

After explaining to Shadowraven what was happening, Shadowraven was pissed. "why does Batman always have to asign me to things i don't even want to be a part of!" "i have no idea, now come on, i want my lunch" Wally whined. "alright i'll come, but i won't like it" Shadow growled. "our bioship isn't far off" Robin said, he was somewhat excited that Shadowraven was there, yet he was somewhat mad at her. When she left, she never even said goodbye, and she also worried him to the core. He moved on three months afer her disappearance. "what about the Zeta Beam? going in a ship is just so low tech" Shadow sneered. "and i thought Superboy could get annoying" Kidflash whispered to Robin. Robin held in a snicker. soon all of them, even the new passanger, boarded the Bioship.

The ride to Mount Justice was very quiet. Shadowraven said nothing or neither did anyone else. Kidflash just kept thinking about food, and for some reason, Robin was thinking about Shadowraven. 'I wonder why she left, i hope it wasn't my fault' he thought. he shook his head with his thoughts. 'no i can't be the reason, but what is?' he wondered.

When they got to Mount Justice, Batman was already there waiting for them. "so what do ya want this time?" Shadow snapped at Batman. Batman narrowed his eyes threw his mask at his old sidekick. "we need you to join Robin's team" he said. "sorry, no can do" Shadowraven said and crossed her arms over her chest. "why? you don't seem busy" Batman said, a plan forming in his mind. "for the record, i have many things to do, so I will not join your stupid 'sidekicks team'" she rasped. "its partners" Kidflash stated. "whatever" Shadowraven said before turning to leave. before she could leave Batman says. "not so fast Shadowraven, you owe me remember?" Shadow stopped in her tracks. "how do i owe you?" she turned to face him. "5 years ago i saved you from Joker and you said you owe me" Batman said, seeing his plan working. Shadowraven thought for a minute then groaned. "alright i'll join"

The team almost saw a smirk form on Batman's face. "good, you shall stay here also, since i recall you don't like living in a alley" Batman stated. "wait, you were living in that alley?" Kidflash asks. Shadowraven nodded. "thats soooo sad" Kidflash almost laughed. "shut it Kid Mouth" Shadowraven said a comeback. KF just glared at her. "so which room will i be staying in?" Shadowraven glanced back at Batman. "You will stay in the room next to M'gann's. she will show you. now if you excuse me, i must get back to the Watchtower" and with that, Batman made way to the Zeta Beam. once he was gone M'gann showed Shadow to her room.

Not long after, Robin went to the room asigned to Shadowraven and knocked on the door. the door opened and shadow was there. "yes Robin?" Shadowraven asked in a kind tone, which for some reason she only used around him. "i just wanted to welcome you to the team" Robin said with a smile. "thanks for the welcome i guess, i should get to bed" Shadowraven said, but before robin left, she whispered so he wouldn't hear. "i'm happy to see you again Richard"


	3. Just another dayNot

It's been maybe three days after Shadowraven had joined, and so far no one, except Robin, enjoyed her company. She would never talk unless it was an insult to Wally, or even Artemis. she always had her face hidden in her hood, Kidflash would whisper to Superboy or maybe Artemis. " i bet she hides her face because shes so ugly". Shadowraven was mostly in her room, or in the training room. when it was time to eat Shadow would just bring her food to her room.

Robin and Kidflash entered the Training room, talking abuot who could do better at training. "i bet i could lift more weights then you" Kidflash said. "bet not" Robin glared at him. "can to" "can not" "can to!" "can not!" the two boy's fighting was stopped by a highly annoyed Shadowraven. "would you two stop? your fighting like 9 year olds" she said. "we are not!" both said at the same time. "well fight somewhere else, i've got training to do" Shadowraven said as she set down a waterbottle on a bench and went over to a bar which was used for acrobatics. "what are you doing?" Kidflash asked. "practicing my acrobatics" Shadowraven said as she took hold of the bar. "i bet you suck at acrobatics" Kidflash stated. Shadow ignored the red head. "better not judge Shadowraven on acrobatics Kf, shes pretty good at it" Robin said. "haha yeah right" Shadow went back alittle then ran at the bar, she grabbed hold of it and she swung alittle on it. after 3 times around it, she let go and she went in the air. she did 3 flips before landing perfectly. Kidflash had his mouth open. Robin smirked. "told ya" he stated. Once shadowraven was gone Kidflash asked. "did Batman teach her that?" "nope, when i met her she could do that, and she was only in the protege business for about 3 months" Robin said to the speedster. "all i got to say is that shes weird" Wally said before leaving.


End file.
